


I Want to Know What He Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Broning, Consensual Infidelity, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Very light pain play, light light light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner walks in on his two best friends and for some reason he decides not to walk back out. Starring: possible actual sex god Patrick Sharp, Captain Seriously into being tied up, and a Kaner who never says no (just like the real thing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Know What He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Apple Candy' by Ben Lee (shout out to halfeatenmoon for the suggestion). Big ups to my wonderful and speedy beta, gemlikeflame, who not only fixed a bunch of grammar but who managed to find the plot within the porn and point out how to make it better. Thank you, I appreciate the hell out of it!
> 
> So the way I originally planned this story it was going to be much, much longer. And then I realised that a 50k bdsm threesome epic with a total porn-movie-plot premise was patently ridiculous, so I decided to cut it short and keep it manageable. The seeds of the longer story are definitely in there, though, and one day I might decide to come back to it. WHO KNOWS.
> 
> As usual, this is all completely made up and very obviously not true. It's about fictional representations of public personas. So untrue. Sooooooo fictional. If you found this by googling yourself, please never do that again, gosh, you should know better. Go win a face off or something, god.

It was actually technically a Jonny and Sharpy thing.

Or at least that’s how it’d started. Kaner had kind of pushed himself into the middle of it when he found out, like the times he invited himself over to Sharpy’s for dinner and his wife was too nice to let Sharpy kick him out. So he got to enjoy a home cooked meal and feel like he belonged somewhere normal for a while, which was a nice novelty.

Yeah, it was just like that, except without the wife and the food. And the normal.

So basically nothing like that. At all, in any way.

But whatever, it was a Jonny and Sharpy deal, and it had been going on for a _while_ , apparently. Sharpy explained it to him, after he found out, laying everything out real clear, and Kaner thought he had a pretty good handle on it all, thought he could see all the places where he could slip in and make things better. Shore up the line, so to speak. He was good at that, good at figuring out where he’d fit, where he’d make himself most useful. And there were just ... so many possibilities here, because the thing was, the thing _was_.

In its simplest form, Jonny sometimes needed to let off steam. Sometimes the pressure and responsibility and intensity of everything just got to him, and that’s where Sharpy came in. Because sometimes Jonny let off steam by - for example, just the first thing that came to Kaner’s mind - letting Sharpy tie his hands behind his back, put him down on his knees, and fuck his face until he was choking and crying and drooling on Sharpy’s cock.

And that was a good example to start with, because that was _exactly_ how Kaner found them the first time, coming back to his hotel room unexpectedly one night, a few beers in, to the sight of his captain and best friend naked on his knees with a mouthful of dick.

Kaner had just stood frozen in the doorway, completely and utterly gobsmacked, thoughts flying around in his head without sticking, until it vaguely occurred to him that maybe he’d better _shut_ the door. Which he did, with him on the inside (which, upon later reflection, was an interesting choice). “Uh.”

Sharpy, still fully dressed in his post-game suit, was staring at him in surprise, and his hand was gripping Jonny’s hair, keeping - keeping Jonny’s head where it was, not letting him move.

“Kaner,” Sharpy said, sounding pretty fucking calm for someone who had his cock down the throat of Canada’s second favourite golden boy, in Kaner’s opinion.

“Wow,” Kaner replied intelligently, watching Jonny’s shoulders go all stiff and tense, watching him try to pull off.

“Stay there, Jonny,” Sharpy said softly, and Jonny just … did as he was told. _Like magic_ , Kaner thought, a little deliriously.

“Wow,” Kaner said again, because it was important enough to be repeated. “I did not know. About.” He waved his hand at them, in general. “This.”

Jonny let out a restless little noise, and Sharpy tightened his grip in his hair. Underneath his shock, Kaner had the vague idea that he was watching two of his best friends having _sex_ , and they probably wanted him to fuck off so they could get on with it, and _wow_ , Jonny’s hands were bound really, really tightly, Sharpy’s blue tie cutting harsh lines into his wrists and forearms, and shit, his eyes were wet with tears and he was so fucking hard, still, and shit, shit, Kaner really needed to get out of there.

“Kaner.” Sharpy’s voice broke through Kaner’s little freak-out, and Kaner managed to drag his gaze up to Sharpy’s face, meeting his eyes.

“Yes?” he asked politely.

Sharpy smirked. He still looked pretty together, Kaner thought, but his cheeks were flushed and his bottom lip looked red, like he’d been biting it, trying to keep himself under control.

“So you’ve got three options,” he said, and yeah, he didn’t _sound_ all that calm, voice kind of rough and breathy like when a reporter caught him right off the ice.

Jonny, meanwhile, had started moving his head again, or Sharpy was moving it for him, whatever. It made it really hard for Kaner to concentrate on what Sharpy was saying.

“Huh?” he said, eyes fixed on the way Jonny’s flush went from his cheeks all the way down his neck to his chest, the way his lips were red and _sloppy_ -wet, swollen like he’d been at it for a while. “What?”

“Three options,” Sharpy repeated patiently. “One - you can walk out the door and pretend this never happened.”

Kaner nodded, slowly. That was the obvious thing to do. Obviously. And he was definitely going to do that any second, go crash with, like, _anyone_ else. Yeah. Except.

Jonny’s cock was still so hard, red and leaking, and Kaner wondered how long it’d been like that, how long they’d been doing this, how Jonny must _feel_.

“Peeks!” Sharpy snapped, and Kaner looked back up at him, automatically pissed off at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that.”

Sharpy just laughed at him. “Second option,” he said, a gleam in his eye, “get on your knees down there with him.”

Kaner’s knees nearly buckled just at the _idea_. He let himself imagine it, the image popping fully formed into his head - being tied up next to Jonny, Sharpy’s dick in their faces, taking turns sucking it down. His mouth flooded with saliva and he swallowed, licked his lips, swallowed again. Sharpy was looking at him knowingly, the bastard, and Kaner scraped together just enough pride to toss his head back and ask, “So what’s option number three?”

Sharpy’s smile got, like, _sharp_. He tightened his grip in Jonny’s hair again, forced his cock a little deeper, making fresh tears spring to Jonny’s eyes and spike his lashes, spill down his cheeks.

“Come give me a hand,” Sharpy said softly. “Me and Jonny have a deal. When we do this, I’m completely in charge. _Completely_. So if _I_ say he has to do what _you_ say ...” he trailed off, eyebrows raised, and Kaner couldn’t stop his grin. _Bingbingbing_ , he thought manically. _We have a winner_.

“Yeah?” He took a step closer, immediately missing the support of the door behind his back. “Jonny?”

Looking like it really fucking pained him to do so, Sharpy tugged at Jonny’s hair, pulling him off his dick (which, Kaner was only human, okay, he had to check that out. And yep, a fully erect Sharpy was bigger than him _or_ Jonny. Kaner couldn’t even be annoyed about it - it just fucking figured).

Sharpy was looking down at Jonny’s red face. “You can talk,” he said, and Kaner watched as a line of spit stretched between the head of Sharpy’s dick and Jonny’s lower lip before breaking and hanging down Jonny’s chin. Logically, that should not be hot, and yet the urge to walk over there and wipe it away - okay, maybe lick it away - was so strong that Kaner took another step forward before he could think to stop himself.

And then Jonny opened his mouth again and did his best to ruin it.

“Are you both fucking insane?” he snapped, and Jesus, his _voice_. It was so low and scratchy, so raw, that Kaner almost couldn’t even pay attention to what he was actually saying. He exchanged a look with Sharpy like, _damn, bro_ , but then Jonny was yelling at him again, so.

“You - fuck off with this, Kaner, you’re not even _gay_.”

And Kaner was always easy for people telling him what he could and couldn’t be, so that just got his back up.

“Fuck _you_ , Jonny, I could be if I wanted to.”

Jonny - tied up on his knees with spit and tears and precome all over his face - managed to look at him disdainfully. He fucking would. “Yeah, but you’re not.”

Kaner wrinkled his nose. He’d rubbed a few out thinking about, like, hockey, and guys, and guys who played hockey. With him. On his line. Whatever.

“So? Sharpy’s married.” Which, hey, _yeah_. He was. Kaner looked at Sharpy reproachfully.

“Sharpy’s different,” said Jonny, which was too dumb to even respond to. Sharpy just kind of shrugged, carding his fingers through Jonny’s wet hair.

“She knows about this,” he said, and then completely failed to elaborate as Kaner got more and more lost in the ridiculousness of having this conversation while Jonny was down there looking like _that_.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” he said slowly. “But I’m in, okay? So if you wanna,” he made a go ahead motion, hoping for more free best friend porn, this time with extra added him.

Sharpy rolled his eyes and looked down at Jonny. “You trust me?” he asked, and Jonny glared.

“Yes,” he snapped.

“You wanna tap out?”

The glare intensified, and Kaner had to give Sharpy props for his game plan there.

“ _No_.”

Sharpy’s fingers tightened until they had to be hurting Jonny, and yeah, Jonny was wincing but making no attempt to get away, and his cock was still rock hard so Kaner guessed it was probably a _thing_. A hot thing. He wondered how far _that_ went.

“So I’m gonna let Kaner jerk off on your face,” Sharpy said to Jonny, casual like he was discussing the breakfast menu, and Kaner was suddenly so turned on he was dizzy. Jonny started to protest, but Sharpy yanked his head back viciously, shutting him up.

“That’s enough out of you. No more talking till I say.” He beckoned Kaner over and looped his free arm around his shoulders as Kaner stepped up to his side. “C’mere.”

Kaner realised he was trembling, which was embarrassing, and he still had all his clothes on, which made the giant fucking hard on in his pants kind of awkward. He looked at Sharpy’s face, then Jonny’s, and thought _fuck it,_ dropping his hands to his pants before glancing back up at Sharpy questioningly.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Sharpy said magnanimously. “Jonny, you can say Kaner’s name, but nothing else.”

“Kaner,” Jonny said immediately, totally deadpan, and Kaner couldn’t help but grin at him, letting out a little laugh. He was rewarded with a tiny, tiny smile in return, and suddenly things felt a whole lot more _normal_. Kaner was on board, Sharpy was on board, and Jonny was apparently on board too.

This was gonna fucking _rock_.

He undid his fly with one hand, and then gave in and reached down to Jonny’s face, swiping his thumb through the spit on his chin and pushing it up between his lips.

“Suck,” he said, voice only shaking a little, and Jonny frowned but obeyed, closing his eyes and sucking hard on Kaner’s thumb, working it with his tongue. And shit, Kaner suddenly had a lot of respect for Sharpy for managing to cut himself off from the blowjob he’d been getting without, like, throwing a tantrum or something because _damn_. Jonny’s mouth was amazing.

“You - you wanna get your dick back in there man?” Kaner asked, and Sharpy laughed a little raggedly.

“What do you think?”

So Kaner pulled his thumb out, smearing it over Jonny’s cheek through drying tear tracks (which fuck, that was so hot, how was Kaner supposed to be part of this without _dying_?), and fumbled his cock out, giving a low moan as he finally got a hand on it and started stroking.

After that, obviously, it was pure fucking pornography.

Sharpy kept an arm around Kaner as he fucked Jonny’s face, occasionally dropping his head down to press his own face to Kaner’s shoulder, which was nice in a whole ‘nother way, completely different from the general ‘kinky gay threesome’ nice of the whole thing. Kaner did his best to hold him up while watching Jonny take it, gagging on Sharpy’s cock, moaning and grunting as he got more and more into it.

And Kaner did as he was told and jerked off, which was obviously such a hardship, especially when Jonny opened his wet eyes and looked up and down between Kaner’s moving hand and his face, like he was actually into that too and yeah, God, Kaner’s life was just one trial after another.

It wasn’t all that long before Sharpy proved he was a real boy after all and muttered, “Gonna come,” into Kaner’s shoulder, hips jerking helplessly forward into Jonny’s mouth, hand gripping tight in the hair at the base of Jonny’s skull. It was all Kaner could do to brace an arm around Sharpy’s waist and just _watch_ , watch Jonny swallow and swallow and swallow.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he said weakly, as Sharpy let Jonny pull off. Jonny looked completely wrecked, and his voice was even more fucked up than before when he said, “Kaner,” all coaxing and convincing and like Kaner needed convincing anyway.

He could see Sharpy’s _come_ on Jonny’s _mouth_.

“Fuck yeah,” he gasped, and then Sharpy was letting him go and dropping to kneel behind Jonny, legs spread and knees on either side of Jonny’s hips, front pressed to Jonny’s back. “Come on,” he said, and Kaner wasn’t sure who he was speaking to and didn’t care. He was so close, so _fucking_ close, and then Jonny moaned his name again and that was it.

He came, as instructed, all over Jonny’s face, catching him on the mouth and cheek and jaw, a little dripping down his neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, jerking himself through it, watching Sharpy gather some up on his his fingers and push it into Jonny’s open mouth. “ _Fuck_.”

Yeah, that about covered it.

“You like that, huh?” This time Sharpy was definitely talking to Jonny, whispering in his ear as he reached around to take his cock in hand. “Look at you. You _love_ it.”

Jonny didn’t reply, just licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked on Kaner. He didn’t look like he had very long left in him, and yeah, Kaner could admit that he was looking forward to seeing him fall even further apart.

“Jonny,” he said, dropping to kneel in front of him, touching his cheek. “You gonna let Sharpy make you come?”

“ _Kaner_ ,” Jonny whimpered, and closed his eyes, falling back against Sharpy’s chest, pumping his hips forward. Kaner grinned.

“Yeah, I think you’re almost there, aren’t you?”

Sharpy kissed the side of Jonny’s face, the top of his cheekbone. “Come for me now, Jonny. You gonna come for _daddy_?”

And Kaner’s eyes flew wide open at that, gaze darting between Sharpy and Jonny because was that another thing, was that ...? But no, judging from the smirk on Sharpy’s face and the way Jonny was sort of rolling his eyes a little, it was more of a ‘Sharpy being an asshole,’ thing, which … _good_. Yeah. Because that wasn’t something that Kaner would have been into. At all. Obviously.

And now they were looking at him knowingly and fuck them both, they knew him too well. He needed to start locking that shit down better.

To deflect attention, he shuffled forward a little, leaning in and screwing up the courage to kiss Sharpy, messy and deep and hot, painfully aware of Jonny right there between them, watching.

And then he turned his head a little and there was Jonny’s mouth, so. Okay.

He could taste himself on Jonny’s lips, made a little noise of surprise when he realised that, licking at it, and Sharpy drew in a quick breath.

“ _Boys -_ ” he started, but then Jonny interrupted him by finally coming, shaking like a leaf between their bodies, jerking helplessly into Sharpy’s fist, getting come all over the front of Kaner’s dress pants.

“Kaner,” he groaned, over and over, and Kaner was starting to feel pretty flattered until he remembered that that was all Sharpy’d given him permission to say. Whatever. It was still totally fucking hot.

“Atta boy,” Sharpy muttered into Jonny’s ear, still with the smirk. “Good boy, Jonny.”

Jonny gave kind of an annoyed whimper, but he was looking way too happy and fucked out for it to really count for much.

And then - stupidly, belatedly - Kaner wondered if having a bit of a _completely justified and_ _understandable_ freakout was still on the table.

“Oh my god,” he said, staring back and forth between the two of them. “Oh my fucking god.”

“Settle down, Kaner,” Sharpy said, but it was okay for _him_. All he had to do was tuck himself back into his pants and he looked exactly as cool and calm and put together as always, and meanwhile, Kaner had his best friend’s come all over the front of his pants. What the fuck.

“ _You_ settle down,” Kaner said stupidly. “Oh my god.”

Sharpy just rolled his eyes. “You wanna get Jonny’s hands?” he asked patiently, and oh, yeah, Jonny was still tied up.

Kaner had to lean in and put his arms around Jonny to untie him, which was awkward and possibly why Sharpy had suggested he do it. But as he hooked his chin over Jonny’s shoulder to see what he was doing, Jonny headbutted him softly and scrunched up his face, and it was so fucking dorky that he started to calm down just a little bit after all.

Kaner unwound the tie and let it drop to the floor, running his fingers lightly over the red indentations it had left on Jonny’s wrists before sitting back on his heels.

Jonny stretched out his arms and then started rubbing his wrists, getting the circulation back into them. It was - it was still hot, obviously. He was a little freaked out, sure, but _damn_.

“Hey, Jonny,” Sharpy said then, patting Jonny lightly on the side of his hip. “Tap out, eh?”

Jonny paused for a second, and then seemed to slump a little, reaching behind himself to awkwardly hit Sharpy on the thigh. “Yeah,” he said on a sigh. “Yeah, I’m done. Thank. Thank you.”

He looked at Kaner dangerously, daring him to say something. As if Kaner had any idea what to say, Jesus. He was stuck on the idea that they obviously had a routine and, like, magic words or whatever. They’d obviously had time to figure stuff out. It was a _thing_.

He tried _really hard_ not to be jealous.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat and getting up to perch on the edge of one of the beds. “You guys, uh, do this often?”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Jonny groaned. “Fucking … this was such a bad idea.”

“Fuck you, it was a great idea,” Kaner said automatically. “What do you know?”

Jonny stared at him for a second, and then hauled himself up (Kaner tried to ignore the carpet burn on his knees) and stalked over to his bag.

“You deal with him,” he snapped at Sharpy, who was leaning on the desk like he was posing for a magazine cover. “This is your fault.”

Kaner shrugged. “It was a great idea, right? I mean, that was good and all. _Awesome_. I enjoyed it, I mean, I haven’t gotten laid in --” _abort_ , _abort_ , neither of them needed to know how long it had been since he’d last had sex. “In, I dunno, whatever, just. This was good and everything’s good, okay?”

Sharper was laughing at him. Great.

Jonny paused on his way to the bathroom to jab a finger at him. “Calm the fuck down,” he said, glaring like he could force Kaner to be calm with the power of his mind and crazy eyes alone.

And traditionally he kind of could, so.

“I’m calm. You be calm. Look at Sharpy, he’s calm.”

Jonny just narrowed his eyes at them both and slammed his way into the bathroom. “Deal with it, Sharpy,” he yelled through the door. “Explain.”

Sharpy cocked his head at Kaner.

“Change your pants, Peeks,” he suggested. “And then we’ll go back down to the bar. Okay?”

Fuck and yes. Now that _was_ a good idea.

“You’re the only one of us with any sense,” Kaner said. “You know that?”

“Oh, yes,” Sharpy said, nodding seriously. “Yeah, I really do.”

~

Sharpy marched him down to the hotel lounge, sat him in a quiet corner, fed him two shots of vodka, and started talking.

It was pretty intense.

It was BDSM, obviously, even though Sharpy made a face when Kaner actually said that, protesting that they didn’t really say things like ‘safeword’ and ‘scene’ or whatever. They had rules, yeah, but they’d mostly just figured things out for themselves, coming to an arrangement that worked for them.

“What works for Jonny?” Kaner asked awkwardly. It felt like he was prying, but Jonny had told Sharpy to explain, so Kaner guessed they had his blessing. And besides, he was curious as fuck. “I mean, I never would have picked Tazer for that. The other way ‘round, maybe, calling all the shots, but …”

“Yeah,” Sharpy said. “When was the last time you saw Jonny give in to anything? When was the last time you saw him without any responsibility? Or letting someone else make a decision? Or even just letting someone else give him what he needs?”

Kaner nodded, slowly. He wasn’t a moron. He could understand that. “Okay, I get it. So you.” He coughed, cleared his throat. “You give him what he needs?”

“I help him let off steam. It’s good for him, it clears his head and lets him forget everything for a while. And, you know, he’s super-into pain, so.”

“Oh.”

That actually wasn’t as surprising as it should have been. Of fucking course. Of course Jonny would be.

“So how long?” Kaner asked, and Sharpy shrugged. A while, but no, not since they were rookies. Long enough. Yes, it was only Sharpy that did it to him, no, Sharpy didn’t do it to anyone else, no, no one apart from his wife knew.

Kaner frowned. “So, you two are like, sort of … a couple?”

Sharpy smiled. “No.”

“Then what? How does it work? Your wife, _man_.” Kaner couldn’t hide his confusion, couldn’t understand how they could have what they had and not ...

“He chose me because I’m hot, obviously,” Sharpy said with a smart-ass grin, and Kaner had to laugh, despite the jealousy that was starting to build up inside him despite his best efforts. “No, Jonny trusts me, Kaner, and so does Abby. They know I, uh … I get into that, I always have, but Abby won’t have it. So see, it works for me as well. Jonny knows I like it, he knows I won’t judge him, and he knows I’ll give him what he needs. And I won’t let it change who we are. It’s never gonna be more than what it is. It’s an understanding we all have. But mostly it’s about trust, you get it?”

Kaner fiddled with his empty shot glass.

“Jonny could trust me,” he said quietly.

Sharpy sighed, and kicked his foot under the table. “Yeah, but would you trust him?”

Kaner looked up, startled. “Of course, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, would you trust him to know what he needs, what he wants? If he said to you he wanted you to hit him across the face, choke him out, beat his ass until he cried. Would you do it? Would you trust that he knew what he was asking for?”

Kaner bit his lip. The images those words put in his head - of _Sharpy_ doing those things - were super fucking hot, yeah. But Kaner wasn’t sure if he could actually do them himself. Not actually hurt anyone, and not have that much control.

“No,” he said eventually, looking away. “I mean, I don’t know. I don’t know if I could do it. Go that far.”

“I know, buddy,” Sharpy said gently, kicking him under the table again.

“You let me stay, though,” Kaner added. “I mean, you let me in.”

Sharpy gazed at him thoughtfully. He was so fucking beautiful it made Kaner sick, sometimes.

“We all need lots of different things,” Sharpy said, slowly. “Even if maybe you can’t do what I do to him, I thought it might be good for you.” He shrugged. “Both of you.”

“Well obviously it’s a total fucking bummer for you,” Kaner said, kicking Sharpy back.

Sharpy laughed. “Yeah, it’s pretty hard to have two young, mostly not awful looking guys on my dick and all, but I’ll see if I can handle it, eh?”

Kaner scrunched up his face. He wished he had more vodka.

“So like. Like.” He paused, and studied the table top. “Do you _want_ me on your dick?”

“Don’t be dumb, Kaner. Like you said, I let you in, didn’t I?” Sharpy replied easily, and something in Kaner chest loosened.

“And Jonny?”

“You really think this would have happened if it’d never come up between us? We’ve discussed it before. And besides, Jonny wants,” Sharpy’s voice was low, so fucking smooth, “what I tell him to want.”

Kaner looked up, eyes wide. Sharpy was smirking, and Kaner saw what Jonny must see in him - someone who was in control, someone who was completely sure of himself, someone who, yeah, knew what you wanted and knew how to give it to you.

It was weird, because it _worked_. Kaner knew Sharpy as the big kid, the guy who’d pretend to be all mature and put together right up until he pranked someone with a bucket of water on their door jamb. He was fun and funny and took care of the people closest to him and doled out shit with a huge grin. He’d put Kaner in a headlock and drag him around the ice and then take him out and buy him dinner and listen to all his life problems. And give him questionable advice.

He was Sharpy. He was the guy Kaner wanted to be.

And now, apparently, he was also some kind of sex god and fuck it all, it worked.

“I hate being left out of stuff,” Kaner said honestly. “Even this kind of stuff. I don’t - I’ve never done anything like that before in my life, I wasn’t even really positive I wanted to until tonight. But you guys are like, my favourite people. I wanna do it again. I wanna be involved.”

Sharpy nodded. “Okay, Peeks,” he said. “I’ve got this.”

Kaner suddenly really did need another drink.

“I don’t - I mean, I’m not all that into pain or whatever. That might be Jonny’s thing, but - “

“It’s okay,” Sharpy interrupted. “Like I said, I’ve got this. I know what I’m doing.”

Kaner chewed on his lip. He wondered what it’d be like to let Sharpy be in charge the way Jonny let him be in charge. He had the feeling he’d like it more than he would have thought.

He had the feeling he was gonna find out.

~

Jonny obviously refused to talk about it to Kaner or acknowledge it in any way, except for going a deep red when Kaner couldn’t stop himself from making a crack about carpet burn the next day. Sharpy grinned at him over the back of his seat, but Jonny just buried his face in his magazine and pretended they didn’t exist for the rest of the trip. It was awesome.

After that, it was business as usual, nothing weird, nothing different. It was so easy, and Kaner was only really surprised that he hadn’t been worried at all.

So everything was fine, and no one brought it up, and it had almost settled in the back of Kaner’s mind like a dirty, perfect little secret. Until a few weeks later, another away game, when it all came rushing back.

~

They _just_ beat the Wild, which was always pretty great, and Kaner was shaking his head dry in the locker room after a shower when Sharpy appeared at his side.

“Don’t go out tonight,” he said, looping an arm around Kaner’s neck and squeezing lightly.

Kaner smiled slowly, felt his whole body start to heat up. “Oh, yeah?”

“Look at Tazer.” Sharpy nodded towards where Jonny was sitting on the bench, scowling at the floor between his feet like it’d fucked his dog. Every line of his body was tense and hard. As they watched, he looked up at them, flinching a little. Kaner kept his smile, and Jonny just stared for a while before looking away, his jaw clenched.

“We’re gonna fix that,” Sharpy said in Kaner’s ear, and it was hot, all of it, but the part Kaner loved the most was the _‘we’_.

“Awesome,” he stuttered. “That’s awesome.”

Sharpy laughed and squeezed him again before letting go. “That’s my boy,” he said with a sleazy smile. “Little Peeks.”

“Shuttup,” Kaner muttered. Sharpy raised an eyebrow, and fuck, it was like he’s just grabbed Kaner’s dick, the physical reaction was so strong, so intense. Kaner drew in a shaky breath, wondering if it was obvious to the entire fucking locker room how turned on he was. Jesus.

“I’ll see you in your room,” Sharpy said, voice low, and then he was gone and Kaner was left alone, wondering what he was supposed to do with his hard on.

The bus ride back to the hotel was torture. Sharpy acted the same as usual, throwing balled up tissue at the back of Shaw’s head and then blaming Bollig, cackling to himself when they almost got into a wrestling match down the aisle. Jonny stayed up the back, brooding away to himself like it was his job. Kaner had considered bugging him, but he was on edge himself, knew he’d probably just end up with a punch in the face. And not the fun kind. Was there a fun kind? Shit. He was so in over his head. He put in his headphones and tried to just tune everything out.

Jonny ignored him all the way up to their room, and then kept ignoring him once they were inside. He gave Kaner one long, suspicious look, and then grabbed a bag and disappeared into the bathroom to shower, even though he’d already showered at the arena. Kaner stood in front of the door for a minute uncertainly, and then shrugged. He was clearly just along for the ride here. He’d wait for Sharpy.

He was settled on his bed in sweats and a teeshirt, aimlessly fucking around on his laptop, and Jonny had been in the shower for an alarmingly long time, when he got a text from Sharpy.

_“Up in 5. What’s Tazer doing?”_

_“Drowning himself in the shower”_ Kaner replied with shaking hands. Almost on cue, the shower turned off. Kaner looked expectantly at the door for a while before realising Jonny still wasn’t coming out.

 _“He’s in a bad mood I think”_ he typed hesitantly, and got a reply straight away.

_“He’s always in a bad mood. Knock knock.”_

The knock on the actual door came a second later, but before Kaner could get up Jonny was out of the bathroom, striding across the floor in nothing but boxer briefs. He narrowed his eyes at Kaner as he passed, but kept his mouth shut as he opened the door to let Sharpy in.

Kaner busied himself with turning off his laptop and setting it aside out of the way, a little shy suddenly, as Jonny and Sharpy had a short, whispered conversation at the door. He noticed his hands were still shaking, and frowned at them, willing them to stop. He wasn’t this nervous before a game. He hadn’t been this nervous when they’d done this the first time, although he figured it’d been kind of sprung on him out of nowhere, then. This time made it real. Made it a _thing_.

He crossed his legs on the bed as the conversation at the door ended, Sharpy giving Jonny a hard slap on the ass and then grinning at his glare. Kaner licked his lips, watched attentively as Jonny went to his bag and started to pull something out.

“Nah, get one of Kaner’s,” Sharpy said, wandering over to the bed. Jonny straightened with a sigh, and moved over to Kaner’s bag instead, rummaging through it without a word.

Kaner thought about protesting, but then Sharpy was leaning over him, fingers under his chin, tilting his face up into a kiss. And yeah, at that point, all rational point flew out of his head.

Kissing Sharpy was kinda bizarre. Last time it’d been messy and thoughtless, heat-of-the-moment, and he hadn’t really been able to appreciate it like he should’ve. But this time - this time it was done _right_. Slow and deliberate, Sharpy forcing his way into Kaner’s mouth, licking at him, tongue touching the back of his teeth, the roof of his mouth. Kaner had never been kissed like that before, so carefully, so fucking thoroughly.

It left him breathless, wordless, and when Sharpy pulled away, Kaner could only stare at him dumbly, sucking on his own swollen bottom lip.

“You good, Peeks?” Sharpy asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Kaner shook his head. “Don’t call me that,” he said without conviction, and that was when he noticed what Jonny had found in his bag.

Kaner’s thin black leather belt.

Kaner swallowed and looked between them for a second - Sharpy still leaning over with one hand braced on the bed, Jonny standing in the middle of the room, the belt dangling from his right hand. He was looking calmly at Sharpy, held the belt out to him with a steady hand.

But Sharpy shook his head and straightened up. “Give it to Kaner,” he said, and Jonny hesitated for a moment before turning to Kaner, face blank, and offering him the belt.

Kaner reached out and took it slowly, heart racing. Their fingers brushed, and their eyes met for half an instant, but it was over quickly, too quick to read into. And then Sharpy was snapping his fingers and pointing to the floor at the end of the bed, and oh, _Jesus_ , Jonny was dropping to his knees and ducking his head and Kaner, Kaner was going to _die_.

“Hey, Peeks,” Sharpy said, almost gently. Kaner blinked slowly.

“Mmm?”

“You ever tie someone up with a belt before?” Sharpy asked, and _oh_ , that’s what they were doing with the belt. Okay, then. He could work with that.

He rolled his eyes. “Uh, no.”

Sharpy jerked his head and dropped down behind Jonny. “C’mere, then.”

And that was how Kaner got his first lesson in ‘Tying People Up 101.’

Sharpy’s hands were strong, _big_ , as he gently pulled Jonny’s arms behind his back, guiding Kaner as he pressed his wrists together, showing him how to do it without hurting Jonny, showing him how to wrap the belt tight and cinch it. He finished by slipping a finger in between the leather and the soft skin of Jonny’s wrist and testing the give, like you would after fitting a puppy with a new collar.

“Good job, Peeks,” Sharpy said, low in his ear when he was satisfied. “You can do it yourself next time.”

Kaner was flushed with pleasure, mouth dry, and Jonny - Jonny was taking it all without a word, head bowed. His muscles were still tense, though. Kaner watched the way they moved, tight in his back and shoulders as he shifted a little against the position Sharpy had put him in. The bedside lamps were the only lights on in the room,and they painted deep shadows in the valleys and plains of Jonny’s body, etching out his muscles, the smoothness of his skin, the places where he was cut and chiseled. Kaner ... Kaner had expected sex - sexiness - but not _this_. He hadn’t thought it’d be so gorgeous to see Jonny like that, he hadn’t expected to _feel_ this way.

Sharpy was watching him with bright, knowing eyes, like he could read Kaner’s mind. Kaner wouldn’t put it past him, at this point.

“Still okay?” he asked with a small smile.

Kaner licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “I want, uh.”

They were both kneeling behind Jonny, and Sharpy placed a hand on the back of Jonny’s neck, running it in one smooth motion all the way down to the top of his black briefs.

“You wanna touch him?”

Kaner nodded again, and Sharpy laughed a little.

“Come on, Kaner,” he said. “It’s just Jonny.” He grabbed Kaner’s hand, warm, callused palm against Kaner’s knuckles, fingers entwined just a little. “Here,” he added, almost in a whisper. “I’ll show you.”

He followed the same path, running Kaner’s shaking hand from the nape of Jonny’s neck down to the small of his back. But he didn’t stop there this time, instead moving around Jonny’s waist, over his hips, around to his hard stomach. Kaner drew in a sharp breath as his pinky touched the top of Jonny’s briefs, and Sharpy tightened his grip, pressing Kaner’s hand to Jonny’s stomach.

“Sharp,” Jonny said then, voice low and broken, making Kaner jump a little. Sharpy grinned.

“Jonny doesn’t want us to be nice to him,” he confided, like Jonny wasn’t even there. And Kaner was starting to figure out how this went.

“Jonny gets what he’s given, right?” he said, and Sharpy laughed, loud and open.

“That’s the spirit,” he said, pushing his mouth to Kaner’s temple in a quick, hard kiss. “Jonny can tap out whenever he wants, and so can you, okay?” he added, a little more seriously. Kaner nodded. He couldn’t see himself walking out on this, but it was good to hear anyway.

“So what,” he started, and had to pause to clear his throat before going on. “So what are we doing?”

Sharpy swept Kaner’s hand back up Jonny’s spine to the back of his head, used it to push him forward until he was off balance, leaning against the base of the bed.

“We’re gonna let Jonny know that he doesn’t have to score every goal and block every hit and win every face off every time we fucking play,” Sharpy said. “Sometimes he needs to be reminded that he’s not the only player out there in a Blackhawks sweater.”

“But we _won_ ,” Kaner protested, freeing his hand from Sharpy’s and poking Jonny in the shoulder. “You played _good_.”

Sharpy snorted. “You think if it was that easy I’d have to tie him up and beat his ass every other week?”

Jonny turned his head at that. “It’s not because -”

“Shut up,” Sharpy interrupted, voice still light. He punctuated his words with a hard slap to Jonny’s thigh, though, and Kaner watched in fascination as the pale skin turned white, and then a dark, mottled red. Jonny sucked in a harsh breath and bit his lip, moving his hips restlessly.

“That’s better,” Sharpy said, scratching his nails lightly across the pink skin. “Jesus, Jonny, what’s it gonna take for you to realise that sometimes other people know what they’re fucking doing? That you can trust someone else to get it done?” He slapped his hand down on the same spot, and this time Jonny moaned, pressing his face down against the mattress.

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Come on, _please_.”

Kaner was already so hard he thought he might come if someone breathed in the direction of his dick, but hearing Jonny _beg_ like that ... He took a deep breath, pressing his hand hard against the front of his sweats.

The grin Sharpy shot him this time was just straight up _filthy_.

“You trust _me_ , don’t you?” he asked Jonny, hooking his thumbs into Jonny’s already straining briefs and pulling him over his ass, down his thighs.

“Yes,” Jonny sighed, lifting one knee and then the other so Sharpy could slip the briefs completely off, tossing them to one side.

“Good,” Sharpy continued, leaning forward over Jonny’s back. “Because I’m gonna let Peeks do this tonight, and if you start bitching about it I’m gonna fucking gag you with your own briefs, okay?”

“Oh, _god_ ,” Jonny said faintly, eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck.”

“ _Okay_?” Sharpy repeated, scratching up Jonny’s thigh again, harder. Kaner was about to hyperventilate, or blow in his pants, or both. And Jonny, Jonny was just as into it, his hard cock caught awkwardly against the duvet, thick and flushed.

“Yeah, okay,” he gasped. “Fuck, just do it, I don’t care.”

Sharpy raised his eyebrows at Kaner and made a stupid ‘smack that ass’ gesture, smiling like an idiot. Kaner laughed in disbelief, shaking his head. He’d been wondering how Sharpy could switch between personas so easily, how he made it look so effortless. Now he realised that he wasn’t switching at all. He was always an idiot, always Sharpy, even when they were like this.

It was a good thought.

“I don’t even know where to start,” Kaner said honestly, looking at the vast, endless expanse of Jonny’s ass. It was fucking inviting, and Kaner wanted to do _way_ more than just hit it. “Show me.”

Sharpy, obviously, was only too happy to help.

“Here,” he said, and traced his fingers along the crease where Jonny’s ass met his thigh, where the skin was soft and sensitive, right under that smooth curve.

Kaner touched as well, fingers brushing against Sharpy’s. He kept his touch light at first, but couldn’t resist the urge to _grab_ , squeezing at the meat of Jonny’s ass.

“Brother wanna thank your mother ...” Sharpy muttered under his breath, and Kaner snorted as Jonny groaned and pushed his face harder into the mattress. This is deliberate, Kaner realised, still squeezing. Sharpy was trying to put Kaner at ease, but it was also doing something to Jonny. Having them both there, talking about him, laughing behind him, using his body like a toy. He wondered how hard Jonny was getting off on it.

“So, I’m just gonna,” Kaner said, and slapped his hand down lightly, right where Sharpy had shown him. Jonny gasped and moved into it, hands tightening into fists.

“Yeah?” Kaner asked, and Jonny shook his head.

“Harder, don’t be a pussy.”

“Oh, right, sure,” Kaner replied agreeably, and then he tapped Jonny so lightly it was almost just a brush of fingers against the soft, heated skin.

“ _Patrick_.”

“You can’t really pull rank when we’re like this,” Kaner laughed, and then steeled himself, hitting Jonny hard, harder than Sharpy had before. He felt the sting on his own palm, watched as Jonny tensed right up, knees spreading as he tried to keep his balance.

“God,” he moaned, and then, demanding, even though his voice was shaking, “More.”

“Go on, Peeks,” Sharpy encouraged. “Give it to him.”

Patrick closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then hit Jonny hard a few times, that burn in his hand that he knew must be nothing to the way Jonny’s ass must be feeling.

“Dude,” he whispered, as Jonny shifted into the hurt again. “Dude, oh my god.” He dragged his fingers over the red skin, nails too short to really do much damage, and Jonny moaned into the mattress, hiding his face.

“Look at you, getting the hang of things,” Sharpy said in the faux-approving voice he used when Kaner added salad to his pasta or stopped drinking after a couple of beers. Kaner would roll his eyes, but he was too distracted by the give of Jonny’s skin under his fingertips, the burning heat of it.

“You like this?” he said suddenly, and the answer was obvious, it was right there, but he wanted to hear it. Wanted Jonny to admit it.

“Fuck,” was all Jonny said, though, and Kaner hit him again, a sharp, stinging slap.

“Answer the question, man. You like it?”

Jonny muttered something that might have been a ‘yes’, and Kaner grinned, looking up at Sharpy. And Sharpy … he was suddenly looking less amused and more turned the fuck on, and hell yeah, Kaner was all about that.

“Speak up, Jonny,” he said, gazed still fixed on Sharpy’s face. “Let’s hear it.”

Sharpy’s eyes were dark and his smile filthy, and as Jonny finally said, _yeah, he liked it, he wanted it, fucking give it to him_ , Sharpy stood up and moved in front of him, lifting Jonny up by the hair on the back of his head and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Keep going, Peeks,” Sharpy said as he settled in with his suit-clad legs spread wide, hard cock obvious against the dark grey fabric. “Listen to your captain, eh?”

Kaner slapped Jonny again, then gripped the meat of his ass and squeezed hard, like he’d had half-formed fantasies about doing for _ages_. Jonny was trapped between the two of them, helpless, and when Kaner reached around to feel for his cock, he found it rock hard and dripping, and fuck, Kaner was all about that, too.

“How does this play out, Sharpy?” he asked, a little breathless. “Do I just keep hitting him til he comes? Does that work?”

“Sometimes,” Sharpy replied, and pushed Jonny’s head down to rest against his inner thigh, stroking his hair. “Sometimes, yeah, that’ll happen. But I mean, if I was you, I’d probably be wanting to rub one out against that enormous ass of his. It’s the first thing I did when we started this up, right Jonny?” Sharpy licked his lips and shrugged. “But I mean, it’s just a suggestion.”

“You’re a perverted old man, Sharp,” Kaner said, somewhat admiringly, and on impulse he leaned up and across Jonny, kissing Sharpy hard and messy. He was blushing when he pulled away, for some stupid reason, but Sharpy was grinning.

“Atta boy,” he said softly, and Kaner rubbed a shaking hand over his face. Jonny’s mouth was open, panting wetly against Sharpy’s inner thigh, and Kaner touched at his lips, pushed just the tips of his fingers in.

“I wanna see him blow you again,” he said to Sharpy, cheeks still flaming. “While, while I-”

“Yeah, Peeks,” Sharpy interrupted softly, and reached over to cup Kaner’s cheek, stroking his rough thumb over the hinge of Kaner’s jaw. Kaner closed his eyes against the touch and just let himself breath, slowing down, taking it in. Jonny shifted restlessly against him and Kaner instinctively smoothed a hand back down his spine, rubbing gently at the small of his back, just above his bound hands. Last time they’d done this it’d been rushed and frantic, he’d been so overwhelmed - desperate and disbelieving like he’d had to grab it with two hands and run. But this - the carpet digging into his knees, Sharpy’s touch on his face, Jonny hard and powerful and helpless under his hands - this felt _real_.

He opened his eyes slowly. Jonny had stilled, and Sharpy was watching him calmly, one hand gripping Jonny’s hair and the other still pressed to Kaner’s cheek.

“Yeah?” he asked quietly. “You okay?

Kaner smiled, then laughed a little as Sharpy immediately poked a finger into his dimple.

"Let's do it."

"You're on." Sharpy let go of them both to strip out of his shirt, then shove down his trousers to pool messily on the floor. He was naked and hard underneath, and fuck. Kaner licked his lips, staring kind of shamelessly, and obviously Sharpy noticed.

"One day we're gonna just tie the captain up and let him watch you suck my cock," Sharpy said, voice smooth and confident, filling Kaner up and making him _burn_. "You'd be so fucking good at it, Peeks, got that mouth on you."

He was fisting his dick as he spoke, holding it away from Jonny who was staring up at him with so much naked want in his eyes it was almost painful to look at. And Kaner was right there with him, like shit, that was Sharpy's superpower, the ability to get right to the heart of what you needed, to make you so into it, so desperate, you'd do anything for him and love it. Kaner had never sucked a dick in his life, but yeah, he wanted to, wanted to make it good, get Sharpy's approval, prove that he _could_. Sharpy hadn’t ever been stingy with his affection, had always stood up for him, praised him, and Kaner _craved_ that, tried so hard to deserve it. It wasn't like this was _new_ , it was just another way for Sharpy to give him what he needed.

Fuck, he was good.

"Yeah, you know I’d do it, don't you," he said, following Sharpy's lead and taking of his tee, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts.

"I think you'd do both of us and ask nicely for more if I called you a good boy," Sharpy grinned, and oh, fuck him, seriously.

Kaner opened his mouth to reply, but Jonny interrupted him. "I think you're both talking too much," he bitched impatiently, and Kaner rolled his eyes and hit him again, back on that soft crease where ass met thigh, already red and sore. Jonny hissed, and Sharpy slapped him lightly across the face.

"No one asked you, Tazer." He gripped Jonny's chin, tilting his face up. "Who's in charge here, kid?"

"You," Jonny replied, voice thick. Sharpy nodded.

"And who else?"

"Kaner," Jonny said reluctantly, and Kaner decided to reward him for that, running his hand up the inside of his thick thigh, cupping his balls and rubbing his thumb just behind them. Sure, Kaner'd never touched another dude like that, but he sure as fuck liked it when girls did it to him and yeah, Jonny was gasping and shaking, trying to spread his legs wider.

"Take your fucking pants off, Kaner, let's get this show on the road," Sharpy ordered, and Kaner scrabbled to shove at them one handed, just letting them pool around his knees. He was _so_ ready for this.

"Here." Sharpy tossed him a bottle of lube, like, where the fuck had he even gotten that from?

"Where'd this come from?" Kaner asked, flicking the cap off and on, and Sharpy shrugged.

"Brought it with me, dumbass, what, you think I'm gonna leave the practical stuff to you two idiots?" He was still holding his dick out of Jonny's reach, and Jonny was watching it with half closed eyes, face flushed red, looking so fucking _needy_ for it. Kaner shivered, realising again that he was watching Jonathan Toews get _completely taken apart_ by this. It was a thrill, it was - it was a _privilege_ , and all of this had been so easy, too easy, like the trust in Jonny, the willingness to let Kaner in, that had to have come from somewhere deep. Kaner’s head was spinning as he tried to think it through, eyes on Jonny, hand on his hip. He was there because Jonny wanted it, _wanted_ him to be there, wanted to show off this side of himself and this thing with Sharpy. And it was better because of Kaner, he knew it.

“Show me,” he said helplessly, momentarily lost, overwhelmed. “Tell me what to do.” And he was speaking to both of them, really, but it was Sharpy who answered.

“Just like I said, Peeks.” His voice was low, soothing. “Just fuck right between those thighs, up against his ass. Look at that thing, just use it, it’s what he wants.”

Kaner’s breath was rattling in his chest, burning through his throat, as he upended the bottle and squirted lube all over his dick and Jonny’s ass. He let his mouth hang open as he watched it drip slowly down Jonny’s crack, run down his balls and smear sticky and shiny on his thighs.

“Atta boy, get him nice and wet,” Sharpy murmured. “Gonna feel so good.”

“Yeah.” Jonny’s thighs were tensed hard and tight, trembling under Kaner’s scrutiny, and he jumped as Kaner let the bottle drop to the floor with a muffled thud. “Okay, okay, I’m...” He gripped Jonny’s ass with both hands, opening him up a little before pushing forward, sliding his cock right up against that soft crease he’d been so into slapping, and then further, nice and deep into the hot, smooth space between Jonny’s thighs.

“Oh my god,” he breathed out, and met Sharpy’s eyes, knowing his expression must be _crazy_ , wide eyed and shellshocked. “Sharpy, Sharpy.”

“I know, Peeks,” Sharpy said, and then, like he’d been waiting for it all along, he finally rubbed the head of his cock against Jonny’s lips, pushed a thumb into Jonny’s jaw to make him open up. “Suck, Tazer.”

And shit, Kaner knew that he wasn’t gonna be setting any endurance records there tonight. He made himself close his eyes, because the visuals were gonna make him lose it faster than anything else, Jonny once again with his mouth stretched wide and sweet around Sharpy’s dick, Sharpy just, just _fucking_ him, kinda brutal in the way his fingers were pulling Jonny down onto it, quick, rough thrusts of his hips up from the bed. Unreal, unbelievable that this was happening to him again, that maybe it could keep happening, that maybe it was _right_.

So he closed his eyes and just lost himself in it. Jonny’s skin was burning hot, feverish and tender from where Kaner had been slapping him, and it felt amazing against his dick, all wet and too warm, soft skin and the easy give of firm, tight muscle. Kaner fucked in between his thighs for a while, then changed the angle until his dick was sliding up between Jonny’s ass cheeks, and oh, fuck yeah, that was it, that was almost perfect, the head of his cock brushing over Jonny’s hole on every stroke, flirting with pushing in.

“I wanna fuck you _so bad,_ ” he moaned at one point, leaning forward with his hands spread out on Jonny’s back, head drooping and eyes still squeezed shut. “Sharpy, please, please ...”

“Not tonight, Peeks.” Sharpy’s voice was ragged, on the edge, and Kaner blinked his eyes open for a minute to look, take in the way Sharpy’s cheeks were flushed and dotted with sweat, his light eyes impossibly bright.

“One night,” Kaner insisted. “You’ll let me, right? You can - you can get me in there, like-” He had half-formed ideas of Sharpy’s hand on his cock, pressing it forward into Jonny until it popped in, Sharpy’s thumb rubbing at Jonny’s hole while it opened up for Kaner, Sharpy controlling it all. But his mouth was dry, and the look Sharpy was giving him was so _knowing_ , so on top of it, that Kaner had to look away, closed his eyes again when he heard Jonny choking a little, like maybe he liked that idea, too.

Fuck, he was gonna blow, there was no holding back, this was fucking ridiculous.

“Sharpy, can I come?” he asked, and he couldn’t remember ever doing that before, asking. There were times when he’d recited the state capitals in his head, desperate, trying to get a girl off before he lost it all over her, yeah, but nothing like this. Which was stupid, because the whole situation wasn’t like anything he’d had before. And it seemed obvious, somehow, to need Sharpy’s permission, to wait for his cue. He fucked up against Jonny again and again, felt it gathering, his legs shaking, drops of sweat peppering Jonny’s broad back. “Sharpy?”

“Hold out just a minute, Peeks,” Sharpy gasped, and Kaner snapped his eyes open again, because Sharpy sounded close, too, and he wasn’t gonna miss _that_. He bit the inside of his cheek and slowed down his frantic, sloppy thrusts. His fingers were slipping against Jonny’s back, and he stroked them down to Jonny’s tied wrists, gripped hard, his thumb pressed against Jonny’s open palm.

“Jonny,” Sharpy snapped suddenly, and laid one hand on the side of Jonny’s neck, stroking his throat. “Don’t swallow.”

Kaner bit his cheek so hard he tasted blood.

And then Sharpy was coming, filling Jonny’s mouth as Jonny stared up at him, eyes big and wet, and did exactly as he was told. “Keep it in there,” Sharpy groaned as a drop of jizz slid out, dripping down his chin. “Don’t swallow, don’t swallow...”

Kaner had to stop moving completely, balanced right on the cusp as he watched Sharpy tilt Jonny’s head back and pull his dick out, sliding it wetly over Jonny’s cheek. Jonny’s lips were barely parted, and Sharpy slid his hand up from Jonny’s neck to his mouth, pushing it open with his fingers.

“That’s it,” he said breathlessly. “Show me what you got in there.”

Jonny’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open, head tilted back far enough that he kept most of it right where Sharpy wanted it, filling his mouth, coating his tongue, making his lips wet and shiny and obscene. He was on display for them, and Kaner was about to crack, especially when Sharpy shoved three fingers into Jonny’s mouth, fucking through the mess he’d left there, rubbing it in.

“Sharpy, please,” Kaner begged, hips pumping again without his permission. “Please, let me come.”

“Yeah, get around this side,” Sharpy said, and tugged Kaner forward a little, until Kaner got with the program and awkwardly knee-walked around to the front of Tazer, settling his back into the vee of Sharpy’s thighs and looping his arms over Jonny’s shoulders.

“Like this,” Sharpy said, leaning down to whisper it in his ear. “Both of you, come for me like this.”

Kaner really, really didn’t need telling twice. He pulled Jonny in tight, arranged them so his cock was sliding against Kaner’s abs, and Kaner’s was fucking back against the muscle of Jonny’s thigh, those thick quads. It wasn’t as easy as before, that slick, sweet slide against his ass, but it was _better_ , holding Jonny close, and having Sharpy right there at his back, his breath hot and intimate in his ear.

“Kiss him,” Sharpy suggested. “Go for it, Peeks.” And Kaner was getting used to following instructions now, so he raised his head and caught Jonny’s lips with his own, and fuck, _fuck_ Sharpy, because Jonny’s mouth was still full of come and now Kaner’s was too and they were sharing it between them and oh, shit, Jonny was coming apart, biting hard at Kaner’s lips as he exploded, jizz splashing Kaner’s stomach.

Kaner felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, his toes poking out into thin air, and he was thrusting, fucking forward desperately now, moaning _please, please,_ like he couldn’t even control it, clinging onto Jonny’s shoulders like they were the only thing keeping him together,

And then Sharpy put his mouth right up against Kaner’s ear and said so softly that Kaner didn’t think Jonny would be able to hear it:

“Come for me, Peeks. I want you to be a good boy and come for daddy.”

And that was the push he needed to send him over, like he was free falling into space, the world fading out around him until it was nothing but Sharpy and Jonny and sweat and skin and the sweet, _sweet_ feeling of come pumping out of his over-sensitive dick.

~

Surprisingly - or maybe not surprisingly at all, if he bothered to think about it - Kaner was definitely the most wrecked of all of them when they finished.

And also surprisingly-but-maybe-not, Jonny was definitely the most put together.

"Okay, I'm done," Jonny said, a minute or so after Kaner had slumped back against Sharpy's leg and _stayed_ there, breathing hard and blinking sweat out of his eyes. Sharpy's hand was in his hair, ruffling languidly through his curls as he leaned forward with his elbow on his knee, panting into Kaner's ear. Neither of them responded.

"Jesus." Jonny was seriously irritable as fuck for someone who'd just come their brains out. "Someone untie me."

"Ugh," Sharpy muttered eloquently, and flopped onto his back. Kaner raised his eyebrows.

"Think we broke him?" he asked, voice shaking a little against the forced normalcy.

Jonny rolled his eyes, and then shuffled around, thrusting his wrists out to Kaner to free. "Old man. Thinks he can handle two 23 year olds, but we all know he should be at home with a cup of warm milk and his slippers.”

Kaner grinned as he undid the belt, watching Jonny stretched out his arms and rub at the red marks on his wrists.

Sharpy just let out an obscene moan. "That sounds awesome. Jonny, go get me some milk and my slippers."

"Fuck you, I'm not your slave," Jonny shot back easily, and hauled himself to his feet, looking down at the mess on his stomach, running a finger through it thoughtfully.

Kaner snorted. "You're not?" he asked without thinking, and then wondered for a second if that was crossing a line or something.

But Jonny just leaned down and cuffed him lightly upside the head. "Shut up, daddy's boy," he said with a smirk, and Kaner felt his cheeks warm as he realised oh, Jonny _had_ heard that.

But Jonny was smiling and his ass was deep red from Kaner's hand, and Kaner figured he could be kinda embarrassed sure, but anything else was just dumb. It was only _them_ , it wasn't like any of the chirping was gonna leave the room.

He shrugged. "Yeah, uh, whatever. That's new and I'm trying not to freak out about it, so."

Behind him, Sharpy was shaking with silent laughter.

Jonny picked a towel up off the floor and rummaged around for his toiletry bag. "Yeah, sometimes it's best not to think about it," he said wryly.

Kaner nodded, and started to consider the pros and cons of detaching himself from Sharpy and getting up. It was starting to weird him out a little that the dude's dick was like, _right there._

"I plan on doing a lot of not thinking, dude," he said.

"How is that different from normal?" Sharpy piped up, but Jonny suddenly had his capital-S Serious face on. Kaner pre-emptively scoffed.

"Wait, Pat, you have thought about this, right? You're actually stopped to think this through like an adult? I know Sharpy said he'd talked to you, but..." He was clutching his towel in front of him like he thought it was inappropriate to give captainly advice with his come-covered cock hanging out, or something. It was pretty hilarious.

"Yes, Tazer, don't freak out on me. I'm fine,” Kaner said patiently. “It's fine. I wrote like, five journal entries analysing my weird attraction to you getting your ass beat, I've worked it all out."

"Yeah? Analyse this, asshole," Jonny said pleasantly, and shot him the bird before turning away again. Like great, good to know _that_ was over. "Sharpy, nice shift. Be gone before I get out of the shower.”

He was trying to hide a smile as he headed towards the bathroom, though, so as Kaner watched his giant red ass walk away, he felt the satisfaction of a job well done.

“No goddamn romance,” Sharpy muttered, finally sitting back up and shoving affectionately at Kaner’s head.

“If you want romance, go annoy your wife!” Jonny called, and Sharpy chuckled.

“I _should_ probably go do that,” he said, and looked down at Kaner. “You okay, little man? Gonna get up off the floor any time soon?”

“Eh,” Kaner replied without conviction, but managed to crawl up onto the bed, taking Sharpy’s spot and sprawling out on his back. A pair of boxers hit him in the face, and he used them to wipe himself off a little before giving up and tossing them back.

“You really gonna call - gonna call your wife?” he asked then, a little awkward.

Sharpy gave him a weird look, pulling on his pants. “Ab-by, you can say her name, dude. And yeah, I always do, afterward.”

“Oh,” Kaner said quietly, and climbed under the sheets.

Sharpy was still looking at him funny.

“Don’t get all guilty on us now, Kaner,” he said gently, running a casual hand through his hair until it looked like it had been styled by a choir of baby angels. “I’m gonna call her, tell her what went on, and when I get home we’re gonna have really great, boring, romantic, married-people sex. You wouldn’t be into it.”

“Gross,” Kaner said dutifully, and rubbed at his face. “Okay, fine, but like … As long as you guys are okay. I know you said it was okay, and um, obviously I want it to be okay, but I just need to know that like, ah-”

“Kaner.” Sharpy sat on the side of the bed and leaned over, looking at Kaner in amusement. “It really is. I tell my wife everything.” He ducked down, ran his nose up Kaner’s cheek to his ear. “ _Everything_.”

Kaner shivered. He’d guess that he’d started blushing again, but he wasn’t actually sure he’d ever stopped, so.

“Uh.” He was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed to find Abby hot, anyway (even though she totally was, like, abstractly), but the idea of her knowing he got off on Sharpy calling himself ‘daddy’ was a total bonerkiller. “Everything?”

Sharpy winked. “Well. We’ll see.”

“It’s just, it’s just that I was coming around for dinner next week, okay, and like, I don’t know if-”

“Stop talking, Kaner.” Sharpy bit the edge of his jaw, just a little too hard, and then stood up. “I’m going. Sleep well, everything will seem a lot more normal in the morning.”

Kaner was immediately suspicious. “Why, what have you done?”

Sharpy just winked again, like a total fucking tool. Kaner wanted to shove his tongue down his throat something fierce.

“Night, kid!”

“Ugh.” Kaner sat up as he watched the door close, and that was when he remembered he was still mostly covered all over in come and spit and lube, and had managed to get it all over the sheets as well.

“Jonny, hurry up in the shower, fucknuts!” he called out, and he was pretty sure Jonny’s answering _get fucked asshole_ rang throughout the entire hotel.

Yeah, so they were probably gonna be fine.

~

It wasn’t until they were both in their beds later that night (Kaner having tipped a beer all over his sheets and then rung down for a for a fresh set while Jonny silently judged him) that Jonny finally started talking.

“The most surprised I’ve ever been in my life,” he said out of nowhere in his deep, low voice, ten minutes after they’d switched out the lights, “was when you didn’t walk out the door that first time.”

Kaner smiled to himself. “I think it’s the most surprised I’ve ever been too,” he admitted, and Jonny laughed a little.

“I didn’t know you were into - that.”

“Back atcha.” Kaner shrugged. “I dunno, I like sex, I guess you guys are okay. Seemed like a good idea at the time.” That was like, a quarter of the truth, though, and they both knew it.

He heard rustling as Jonny rolled to face him, barely visible in the dark room. “Really? That was it?”

Kaner made himself think carefully before responding. “It … was like walking into a porno. It didn't seem real, you know? I’d had a couple drinks, it was hard to resist.” He rolled over himself, tried to study Jonny’s face by the light from the clock radio between them. “It wasn’t even that the two of you were fucking. I mean, that was a shock, don’t get me wrong, but it was more ...”

“We were doing it without you,” Jonny guessed, and Kaner nodded, relieved that he hadn’t had to say it himself.

“I could, like, I knew I could see where I’d fit,” he said, tripping over his words just a little, but confident now that Jonny would get it. “Jesus Christ, it was hot, and I knew it’d be _awesome_ , it’d be better with me.”

Jonny laughed again. “You’re an arrogant fucking asshole, you know that?”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Kaner shot back, stubborn. “Tell me it hasn’t been awesome.”

Jonny reached across the space between them and felt around until his fingers found Kaner’s shoulder. Then he hit him.

“It’s been okay,” he said coolly, and Kaner rolled his eyes. But he was smiling. He knew what Jonny meant, too.

They were quiet for another couple minutes, and then Jonny spoke up again. “Abby’s not into it. Like, the shit that Sharpy wants, him being in charge, she won’t … If there _is_ anything kinky going on in their bedroom, it’s sure as shit not his show. But it’s not like he’s not happy with her. They’re solid.”

Kaner chewed on his thumbnail. “She’s good to him, for letting him do this,” he said awkwardly, and heard more than saw Jonny nodding.

“It won’t last forever.”

“And what’ll you do when it stops?”

Jonny didn’t answer. There was silence for a minute, and then: “You know what I get out of it. It’s obvious what Sharpy gets out of it. But what about you, Kaner? What’s in this for you?”

Kaner laughed in disbelief. “Are you serious, man?” But that was obviously a dumb question. Jonny was always serious, and he just waited.

Kaner took a deep breath. “I love it, you gotta know, it’s gotta be obvious. I love the whole thing, like I said, it’s like porn. I mean Sharpy, of course, it’s Sharpy, but, ah, you too. Seeing you like that. Getting you like that, it’s amazing. And I just -” He broke of, chewing on his lip. That had been hard enough, getting out the next bit would be harder.

“And? Is that it?” Jonny asked softly, and Kaner shook his head.

“And I get to be included,” he said, and it sounded so fucking dumb. He felt too hot under the covers, suddenly, squirmy and uncomfortable. “It’s like I said, I make it better. And I mean, I get you - I get you needing me. I guess. Like that’s what I want. Apart from the fucking, I mean. Apart from like, you being that way for me. That’s. That’s what I want.”

“You want to hear us say you did good,” Jonny said, and it could have been mocking, but it wasn’t, it was smooth and sincere. Kaner closed his eyes. He remembered the sting of his palm as he slapped Jonny’s ass, remembered Sharpy cupping his cheek, remembered being caught between them, _central_.

“Yeah.” It was almost a whisper, a secret. “I wanna be what you need. I want you to tell me that.”

Jonny reached over and hit him again, gently.

“Well keep it up,” he said, and his dumb voice was full of promise. “You’re doing okay so far.”

Kaner grinned into the darkness.

“It’s not just a you and Sharpy thing anymore,” he said, and he was sure about this, so goddamned sure. “It’s the three of us now. Right?”

Jonny was smiling too, Kaner could tell.

“Right, Kaner,” he agreed. “Yeah, alright.”

And yeah, Kaner knew it was.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I want to know what he knows (fan art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273843) by [seekthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekthis/pseuds/seekthis)




End file.
